Eric's Erudite
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: A one-shot based off the character Eric from the book 'Divergent'. Based off the song Love The Way You Lie by Rhianna (feat. Eminem). May become a story.


_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

His hand grabbed my shoulder hard, and gave me a rough push, sending me tumbling to the ground.

He stood in victory as he grinned down at me.

"Come on, Lily" he taunted. "You've gotta improve these horrible fighting skills if you ever want me to pass you into Dauntless. You have to at least _look_ like you're trying."

"Maybe I don't deserve this" I told him. "Maybe someone else does."

His smile turned eerie. "Did you just imply that you're weak?"

I didn't answer. He bet down to my level. I moved to sit up, but he just pushed my back right back down onto the mat. He moved himself, so that one knee was on each side of my body.

He then took my hand in his and spread them out, but kept them firmly on the ground.

"Get out of this position" Eric ordered. "Or your food rations for the rest of the day will go to 'someone else who deserves it'. "

 _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

My back was sore from the pain Eric had caused. He was insistent on me learning the correct techniques. He was a leader, and he told me he intended on putting me in Dauntless whether I should be or not, but that I still needed to seem like I knew what I was doing, so no one else would get suspicious.

But still, I didn't understand why he had to teach me the way he did. Maybe he should teach me verbally what to not do in a fight instead of making me learn it physically.

My dormitory opened and I jumped. My eyes found Eric's and my breath increased as he walked over and sat by me.

His hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. A frown immersed on his face.

"I'm not here to hurt you Lily" he told me.

Both hands were placed on my back and he began rubbing into my skin. I let out a soothing sound at the pleasurable gesture.

Eric smiled, and leaned towards me, placing a single kiss on my neck.

 _On the first page of our story_

Eric and I had met through our parents. I was quite nervous at first. I was always scared around strangers, especially ones that were two years older then me and was feared by most people that I knew.

But the fear had slowly slipped away as he first introduced himself to me.

"I'm Eric" he said, putting on a dazzling smile. That was the first time he took my breath away.

 _The future seemed so bright_

"I'm going to marry you one day" he had said suddenly.

I had forced him to come to the library with me so that we could study for an upcoming school test. It was surprising how much he detested studying, but I tried my best to dismiss it. However, this comment could not go unheard.

"What?"

"I'm going to marry you one day" he repeated. He acted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going to marry you, then spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't help the blush that arose on my pale cheeks. "Eric, that's-that's-"

"That's what's going to happen" he told me. "I don't need excuses, or information, or rules. I will marry you, and that's that."

My face broke into an enormous grin. I reached across the library table to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He put his hands on the side of my face and brought me closer to kiss back. Neither of us cared about the fusible we would be given later for this public disturbance.

 _Then this thing turned out so evil_

"What?" I asked him. "Y-You-You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious" he told me. He was smiling widely. "My score was perfect for Dauntless."

I searched Eric's eyes, looking for something that could tell me he was lying. I thought that I was in love with this man, how could he be placed into Dauntless? Those people were so mean and cruel. He could not possibly be one of them.

"What about us?" I asked him. "I thought that we were to be married."

"We will" he told me. "You will choose Dauntless, and we will live together there."

I shook my head. "Eric, I am not going into Dauntless. I'm nothing like then."

His smile faded. He stood there for a moment without moving. Then, all at once, he snapped out of his trance, and quickly came toward me, and pushed me into a wall.

He gripped my shoulders tightly.

"You will" he said, his voice sharp and cold. "You will choose Dauntless whether you get their results or not. You will come to Dauntless no matter what, understood?"

He voice had scared me so much that I found myself nodding without even thinking it through.

He broke apart from me. "Good." After that he gave me his charming smirk, kissed my lips once, and then walked off.

 _I don't know why I'm still surprised_

He was there as soon as transfer initiates were shown the dormitory. He blocked my path before I could leave to the dining room with the other initiates.

"You're here" he said. His smile was unbelievably large. It felt like my matched.

I stared into his eyes, the same ones that had stalked me during the choosing ceremony. The only pair of eyes in the room that had simply smirked, not gasped in shock, that I had chosen Dauntless.

His eyes stared right back into mine before dropping to my foot, which was bruised badly.

"What happened?"

"Bad fall" I explained.

"Which time?"

"Both" I let out a small laugh, but his expression became more serious.

"I'm going to teach you" he told me. "I'm going to teach you how to fall well, how to be a better Dauntless. I'm going to teach you things that will make you stronger. I can't have anyone knowing that you were really fitted for Erudite, now can I?"

I gulped. "Actually, I wasn't placed in Erudite?"

His brows knitted together in confusion. "What were you placed in?"

"...abnegation..." I said the word in barely a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear.

He pushed me back slightly, causing me to stumble.

"Your a _Stiff_?" the words sounded dark and dangerous. He spit them out like poison.

"I-I-"

"You don't say that to anyone, are we clear?" he said. "No ones finds this out. You'll be lucky if you aren't rejected simply for your results."

Water stung at my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

Eric noticed this and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on" he said. "I'm taking you to the dining hall."

I smiled up at him as his hands found their way to my waist. He rubbed patterns into my covered skin, a familiar gesture that I had missed.

Suddenly, his grip tightened.

"You don't talk to anyone other then me, unless I say otherwise" he hissed.

 _Even angels have their wicked schem_

Eric had cornered me right after lunch had taken place. He brought me to the most secluded hallway he could find. I was startled by the first kiss, but accepted the second.

He smiled up at me. He wore his wicked smile, telling me that something was about to happen.

It started as my wrists were gripped tightly to his hands, and he shoved them behind My back. I was too distracted to realize what was happening. It was only after he had broken the kiss that I felt the rope.

"Get your hand untied" he told me. His wicked grin had turned into a wicked smirk. "If you aren't able to do it in the next ten minutes then your hand will by tied to your feet, and you have to stay here until you are found, or I think that your served time has been long enough."

 _And you take that to new extremes_

I yelped as the skin on my hand split open. Blood trickled out at first, but then began coming at a much quicker pace.

"Eric, please" I begged. I was practically crying, which only seemed to anger him more. "Please Eric, isn't this enough for the day?"

Another knife whizzed past me, this time slicing my arm.

"You have to learn to think in times of pain and fear" he told me. "I'm just trying to get you ready for the simulation."

Another knife was thrown. The skin only a few inches under my right eye was cut.

"Eric, please, stop!" I fell to the floor. My arms were covering my head and my face as I tried to forget the pain.

Another knife hit my leg.

 _But you'll always be my hero_

I was walking, more like limping, back to the dormitory. Eric seemed especially violent today, but I know that he really just wants the best for me.

I was almost to my room when the group of boys passed by. They were all transfer, like me. They were chatting as they walked, by it turned to whispers once they spotted me.

"Well look who it is" one had said. "It's Eric's little Erudite."

They began walking closer to me, so I instinctively walked away. This only caused them to chuckle.

"What do think he sees in her?" he asked his friends.

"I dunno" another boy spoke. "Maybe there's something good under all that clothing."

He referenced my attire, which was long pants and a black jacket. Very unlike the Dauntless, who always exposed their skin. But unlike them, I am very uncomfortable with that trait.

One of the boys grabbed at me, trying to pull off my jacket. I let out a scream.

"Eric!"

The boy quickly put his hand over my mouth, trying to muffle my cries. But it was too late. They hadn't realized how close by Eric was until he was already attacking them.

He took them all down with ease, barely even forming a sweat as he left them groaning in pain. He turned to me and quickly brought me into his arms.

"I was scared that you had gotten hurt" he whispered into my ear.

"I'm fine now" I assured him.

"What were they going to do?" he asked me.

I shuddered. "I don't know. I mean, they tried to take my jacket, but-"

Eric didn't listen to any more as he pulled out a gun that was shoved into the back if his pants and aimed it at the boys. He pulled the trigger quickly, sending a bullet into each one of the initiates.

I let out a scared scream as I watched their bodies fall to the ground.

 _Even though you've lost your mind_


End file.
